fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear's Fright
Warning: Do not edit page without permissions of DFTP, only fix grammar mistakes. Thanks Fredbear's Fright= Many years after Sister Location closed down, Fredbear was scrapped and Spring Bonnie (with his former band) left for rot, however in 1994 Fazbear Entertainment made a decision to remake FFD and made it more spooky and call it "Fredbear's Fright". Hystory Fazbear Entertainment discovered Spring Bonnie and his old band, Nightmarish Wolfie, and Evil Puppet (The Puppet with red pupils and dark red mask) was only found animatronic, and a retired costume of Old Fredbear in Backstage area. Only left chestplate and head from Fredbear and his Brown Hat. People were against that idea and asked Fazbear Entertainment to at least change the name, but they said no but then Fazbear Entertainment changed their mind and cancelled the idea since their brought animatronic ruined everything. Known Animatronics Evil Puppet More info coming soon... Nightmarish Spring Bonnie A Character created by Fazbear Entertainement to replace original Spring Bonnie. He was created to entertain and spook kids off, however he was too scary and after he done, he was scrapped. He appears familiar to Spring Bonnie only with eyes and dark eyebrows plus he wears dark bowtie but without buttons. On Night 6 he ruins decorations and went aggressive, restaurant closed down then. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie was found in the abandoned restaurant, he doesn't seem to be withered and still seemed to be fixed. Spring Bonnie is also still have Golden Cupcake with him. Golden Cupcake Spring Bonnie's cake Nightmarish Wolfie It's an animatronic dog, who thinks everything is an endoskeleton. He went aggresive and out of order in 1956 and was deactivated, after years staff decided that this atraction would be the best they ever had. Wolfie helped Nightmarish Spring Bonnie ruin decorations and throw out items, they both then had system errors and was deactivated thankfully. Restaurant shuts down then. |-|Spring Bonnie's Funland= In 1998 restaurant reopens with new name "Spring Bonnie's Funland". Fazbear & Friends Company (Formerly Fazbear Entertainement) decided to remake restaurant since first one was unsuccessful, they kept special designed Freddy animatronic who would replace Original Freddy Fazbear in restaurant. Things went successful, night guard who worked in Fright was rehired. After night 6 Nightmarish Spring Bonnie and Wolfie continued their dangerous occupations and Company decided to scrap them and only left very small parts from them... Known Animatronics Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie was well dismantled by Wolfie as seen on cameras that recorded everything. Staff repaired him and Spring Bonnie acted okay without muflections. Spring Bonnie appears unwithered again but he has broken eye and broken hand, that was not fixed yet. He still has Golden Cupcake with him who was not dismantled. Evil Puppet Evil Puppet reappears however unfortunately as posters, he was destroyed by Wolfie and Nightmarish Spring Bonnie, however his phantom/ghost still remains and still seen. He however not aggressive on night 7. Soon he was calmed. Nightmarish Spring Bonnie Nightmarish Spring Bonnie comes back again, this time he looks withered and missing his eyes, he lost his chestplate and whole endoskeleton can be seen. Later after night he was scrapped on small parts along with Wolfie. Nightmarish Wolfie Wolfie appears in very withered state, he missing he's endoskeleton arms, a suit and has a lot of wires on him, only head can be seen. He more aggressive and really spooky. Unfortunately nothing much known about him unless he dismantled Spring Bonnie and was scrapped after night 6. Trivia *Restaurant still remains to this story. *It is unknown why Evil Puppet became calm. *Spring Bonnie became a main mascot in a restaurant and became a lead singer. *New Freddy Animatronic became a guitarist unlikely from Original Freddy Fazbear. |-|Gallery= Images will be added soon... Category:Company Category:Restaurant Category:Fan Locations Category:Locations